Shattered Sky/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Twigpaw is about to enter the battle with Darktail and his rogues. She whispers that there's so many warriors. All of them are clustered together, fur bristling, ready to fight. Twigpaw looks at Bramblestar and his deputy, Squirrelflight. She sees Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing, Larksong, Leafshade, and Honeyfur. Feeling nervous, the apprentice presses close to Ivypool, noting that ShadowClan territory suddenly seemed scarier than before. Ivypool reminds Twigpaw of the new rule Bramblestar added to the warrior code that states the Clans shall band together when in times of dire need. Twigpaw, shaking, asks if they can really drive off the rogues, and Ivypool comforts her confidently. Twigpaw thinks she's happy to have Ivypool as her mentor. :Bramblestar announces that the time to drive off the rogues has come, to which Rowanstar agrees. Onestar gets angry, blaming Rowanstar for the rogues being there in the first place. They argue about the topic until Mistystar breaks up the fight, stating that arguing won't help. She reminds everybody of the bad things the rogues have done, such as killing Furzepelt and taking over ShadowClan. The other leaders agree. The leaders fighting makes Twigpaw even more nervous. :Ivypool asks Twigpaw if she's ready, to which Twigpaw confesses that she's worried about Violetpaw, fearing for her well-being with the rogues. Tigerheart comes beside her, reassuring Twigpaw that Violetpaw is smart and strong, and she'll be okay. Twigpaw is grateful, but notices Ivypool doesn't seem to like him. :Bramblestar gives the signal to move. The four Clans follow him, acting as one cat as they cross the border. As they move towards the camp, they are spotted by a patrol led by Sleekwhisker. She screeches a warning, ordering the patrol back to camp. Harespring comments that they won't be able to surprise them anymore. Bramblestar orders the assembled cats to get into their groups. Twigpaw follows Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Tigerheart. When they get close to the ShadowClan camp, rogues start streaming from it, and Twigpaw realizes just how many there are. :Twigpaw finds herself fighting Juniperclaw. She seems to be doing well, and is excited that she remembered her training. Suddenly, Juniperclaw pins her to the ground, saying that she's good, but not that good. Ivypool rescues her from the former ShadowClan warrior, and he runs off. Twigpaw looks around, noticing that the Clan cats seems to be winning the fight. She's about to jump back into fighting when she spots Onestar grappling with Darktail. Darktail shoves Onestar to the ground and murmurs something in his ear. Onestar looks horrified, and orders WindClan to retreat. Twigpaw wonders what the rogue leader said to him. :Twigpaw is unexpectantly bowled over by Yarrowleaf, and she parts her jaws to bite down onto Twigpaw's throat. She is rescued by Ivypool once again, but Tigerheart shoves between the two she-cats to let Yarrowleaf go. Ivypool is furious and reminds him that she's not his Clanmate anymore. Tigerheart is about to respond when an angry yowl from Lionblaze is heard. :The WindClan cats are fleeing, and the other leaders are angrily yowling after them. Distracted, Mistystar doesn't notice a rogue looming up behind her, and the hulking tom knocks her to the ground. Other RiverClan warriors rush in to help their struggling leader. Twigpaw joins the fight again, anxiously noticing that the tide had turned since WindClan fled. The RiverClan warriors are battered. The ShadowClan warriors are reluctant to fight their former Clanmates. :Twigpaw wonders how it went wrong when she sees Violetpaw in a nearby bush. She asks if her sister is okay. Violetpaw doesn't answer the question, and Twigpaw says that she misses her. Rain and Needletail emerge from a nearby bush and encourage Violetpaw to attack her sister, saying she's the enemy and no longer her kin. After a brief hesitation, Violetpaw leaps at Twigpaw with her claws unsheathed. Shocked, Twigpaw back away and ends up wrenching her hind leg in a small hole. The black-and-white she-cat bares her teeth at the injured apprentice, and Twigpaw believes this is the moment she joins StarClan, feeling disbelief that her sister will strike the death blow. :She hears a yowl and Lionblaze flings himself onto the ShadowClan rogues. Twigpaw stares after them miserably, believing that her sister truly doesn't care about her anymore. She feels guilty that cats are battling around her, but all she can think about is her sister. Characters Major *Ivypool *Violetpaw }} Minor *Lionblaze *Rowanstar *Onestar *Mistystar *Tigerheart *Dovewing *Sleekwhisker *Harespring *Juniperclaw *Darktail *Yarrowleaf *Rain *Needletail *Unnamed rogues }} Mentioned *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Whitewing *Larksong *Leafshade *Honeyfur *Tawnypelt *Cherryfall }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages